Unflinching Loyalty
by ShadowyHarlequin
Summary: Naruto fanfiction. The draw of blood and pain is too much for a specific medical nin, eliciting some interesting behavior. Will contain yaoi/shonen-ai BL or boyxboy . Also will contain some fluff . OroKabu pairing woohoo!
1. Setting the Stage

****Author's Note:** This is Naruto fiction. I do not own Naruto it is © Masashi Kishimoto. This whole story will be rated mature for language, violence/gore, and sexual connotations. It will have _some_ fluff as well. This fic is intended to eventually contain yaoi/shonen-ai (BL and boyxboy), so if you don't like, don't read. Reviews would be very gratefully accepted as this is the first one I've ever uploaded publicly on fanfiction. You'll find out who it is centered around at the end of this very short beginning chapter, although it is quite easy to tell before then ^^. Thanks, enjoy, and let me know if you guys would want more of this!

**Unflinching Loyalty**

**1: Setting the Stage**

Pushing his glasses up on his nose with two fingers, he watched enthralled as he made the first incision into his 'patient', causing little rivulets of what he affectionately thought looked like streams of lengthy red ribbons lovingly embracing and caressing the flesh beneath them.

He had always held a keen fascination for blood, even when he was a child; it was a beautiful thing to watch, after all, and had been the first sure sign that the young boy had found his calling as a surgeon. He knew he should feel sick or disgusted by the realization that cutting open the bodies of living subjects darkly excited him, but he just couldn't bring himself to feel any remorse about it. To him, it was normal, was just another part of being him. Obviously, he was well outside the social norm to the point of [the idiots in] society classifying him an outcast, a deviant. _If only they knew._

Admittedly he did carry dangerous thoughts, but he considered the notions thrilling and exhilarating to the point of arousal. So, as the cut he made began to well up with viscous crimson fluid, he felt the breathless tightening in his abdomen travel the length of his thighs centering on much lower areas of his anatomy, and the metaphoric electricity giving a little jolt up his spine earning a small twitch out of him.

See now, corpses just didn't release that kind of beauty into the world, which is why the medic always preferred to have a live specimen at his disposal. Most of the time they were sedated, however he couldn't suppress the malicious joy he got from hearing the screams of the few he had operated on without an anesthetic. They weren't always due to his cruel amusement; sometimes they just happen to have been in the field and unable to give any comfort to the writhing mass of a person shrieking in agony. He chuckled at this, but it was a soft and innocent sort of laugh, deeply contradicting the path his thoughts were taking. He really never understood why people used to be aghast at the revelations that came out of his mouth when he was younger.

He was older now though and he preferred the silence of the dead, while the patient remained alive. Blood and organs lost their luster after the body no longer sustained a heartbeat, and he was sad to see the sheer _life _of the body leave. That was, with the exception of him being the one to take the life, in which case he had a very sinister way of feeling victorious. A beautifully evil grin cajoled its way to his face as silvery bangs shadowed his eyes.

Yes, there was simply no doubt about it.

Kabuto was indeed a sadist.


	2. Blindly Obedient

****Author's Note:** This is Naruto fiction. I do not own Naruto it is the © of Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

Warning: Rated mature for language, violence/gore, and sexual connotations, _some_ fluff as well, and yaoi/shonen-ai (boyxboy), so if you don't like, don't read.

This chappie is a little citrusy! =D

Reviews would be very gratefully accepted! Thanks, enjoy, and let me know if you guys would want more of this! The lyrics down there helped inspire. ^^;

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Own Little World

Explain the reasons, Explain the rhymes  
It's not required, inside our minds  
It's safe to try, no need to justify  
Or take their guilt trip at the end of the line.

~ © Klayton of Celldweller ~

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Unflinching Loyalty**

**2: Blindly Obedient **

Naturally, this train of thought on the many virtues of sadism made Kabuto think fondly of the snake sannin.

He idly wondered if the older man knew the extent of how pain to Kabuto's own body pleasantly raised the boy's libido. So... we shall satisfyingly add masochist to the record as well. My, my, the list was getting rather long. Kabuto had _many _hidden vices, albeit, nothing seemed a mystery to his master.

Certainly, Kabuto was a twisted individual in all his endeavors, but that was clearly why he and his master got along to such an excellent degree. They simply shared in these unconventional views of people, who were merely there to be used and studied. In fact, Kabuto generally thought of most people as subjects, lab-rats even. Well, with an exception of course...

That exception – to a rule that had governed his life – of course, was his Lord Orochimaru. The silvery haired medic would _never_ entertain such a notion about using the snake manipulator to his own ends. He followed Orochimaru almost blindly. And lately, that was _exactly_ what was bothering him.

How could the man hold such sway over him? When had Kabuto firmly planted his feet on the other side of that particular line? Trust was something he never felt toward anyone, yet he had an uneasy feeling that, that was exactly what it was he gave freely to the other ninja. He contemplated if that was healthy, or wise for that matter. He knew he cared about the state the man was in, as proven by his extensive care of his injuries after his fight with Sandaime Hokage, but he had never quite idolized him as Kimimaro-kun had.

He trusted Orochimaru. With his _life_. With his _ambitions_. With _anything_. And _everything_. He knew he would trust him even with his _h_-

"You know you really should always pay attention to your surroundings Kabuto-kun."

The otonin's musings were cut short by a familiar voice speaking directly behind one of his ears. Kabuto's whole body stilled, tightening reflexively.

Kabuto cursed faintly before turning from his desk, where he had been taking a few notes on his experiment, to look into two inhuman, gold irises broken only by a black slit down the center. He felt a shiver begin to run down his spine but stifled it so his master wouldn't correctly read the way his voice and face affected the young medic. Why was this _damn_ man so _damn_ unnaturally beautiful? No one deserved to have eyes that exotic, skin that porcelain-like, or a body that graceful.

Kabuto knew that he himself really wasn't _that _attractive, but rather he supposed he was average. Nothing compared to that damned arrogant Uchiha brat, who Kabuto fervently hoped he didn't have to deal with that day. Orochimaru, however, continued to beam that big, mocking smile in Kabuto's face – a little too closely, he might add. So that was it, the older man was playing with the otonin again, no doubt trying to get a rise out of him. Ah, Kabuto knew this game well, and so he rose to the challenge.

"You know, Orochimaru-sama, if you keep your face like that too long it'll freeze that way," his tone was only slightly mocking, but treading a thin line between disobedience and being outright disrespectful. Clearly, the older man disliked being talked down to like a child, as he narrowed his eyes into slits but kept his smirk.

All this did was serve to make the purple markings around his eyes scrunch up attractively. Kabuto was a little disturbed to find that he wanted nothing more than to run his thumbs along the edges of those beautiful lines, as he had often found himself wanting to run hands over the other, equally enticing pale flesh of his master's body. He was well acquainted with the feelings that plagued him by now. However, that didn't mean that he didn't fight them.

Kabuto's eyes widened a fraction, as he found Orochimaru hovering over his body, which was pressed back into the desk, with Kabuto practically stretched out on its surface. Long black hair cascaded around the young medic's face like a veil, and an impossibly long warm, wet tongue found its way to his cheek. Giving his surgeon a rough lick, he pressed himself further into the area between his subordinate's legs, enticing a groan out of a beautiful pink mouth which appeared to bite harshly down on its own lip shortly after realizing its mistake.

His lord teased him further, running fingers through Kabuto's hair until he was latched onto the small tie that bound it, and pulled it out excruciatingly slow. One arm taking his subordinate around the waist, erotically arching the younger man's back, he slipped the glasses off of his nose and set them on the desk. Kabuto peered at his master through a haze of lust, the proximity of the other man setting his heartbeat racing. He gripped onto pale shoulders, and he realized the thin kimono his master was wearing was beginning to slip down his arms, revealing an enticing expanse of white skinned chest and neck.

If one were to look down at Kabuto, in that moment, he would be a mess. But a beautiful mess. One with pale locks strewn in many directions, deeply passionate eyes heavy lidded, lips parted slightly, and a faint pink gracing his cheeks. Surely, this must be heaven. A place with such intense pleasure as to make your vision explode in a firework-like cloud of spots.

His hands were pinned over his head. Those eerie yellow eyes came closer still until Kabuto could feel his master's breath on his face. Sensations began to overload his mind as lips gently, but firmly planted themselves on the younger man's.

Kabuto sighed contentedly into the kiss. Apparently, he had neglected his own pleasure for far too long, making this experience far greater than it should be. He leaned his whole body forward into the other man's without even thinking about it, and his lips began to more firmly press themselves to the source of their pleasure, his tongue swiping along his master's bottom lip, silently begging to drink in his Lord Orochimaru.

Abruptly, his master pulled away, leaving his right-hand man sprawled on his desk, extremely disheveled, and blinking confusedly.

Righting his clothing and hair, his master turned leaving parting words that held amusement, "Let that be a lesson to you, Kabuto."

Generally, Kabuto was not one for profanity, and yet, his master could hear some very inventive and colorful language being used to curse him as he left the lab.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So... I know my first chappie was short, but I said I'd make up for that, and I hope this did! Did you enjoy? Review if you likied! ^_^

I want to thank the people who gave me encouragement after the first chapter:  
**lovesrainscent  
Kakashis-First-Kiss  
Selvanic  
AngeloftheOdd  
orochi-kun  
JigokuShoujosRevenge  
**Thank you soooo much all of you!! I want to say, especially, Selvanic and AngeloftheOdd, I really love both of your writing, so it is really flattering!

Btw, I'm going to be posting a one-shot soon and I want to whet your appetite! Muahaha! Anyway, it will be entitled, To Walk a Mile in Another Person's Breasts! Haha. I wish I could see your faces right now. SasuNaru, obviously. ^_^


	3. Is It Love?

--

I'm apologizing in advance to anyone who is disappointed in this chapter. *hangs head* I am too....

In other news, tomorrow, the 9th, is my birthday! I'll be 21! I'm writing myself a smutty present! You guys should too! (kidding!) ^^

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei.

--

**Unflinching Loyalty**

**3: Is it love?**

People in his profession had no business falling in love, and yet...

He knew that he was. He was ashamed of it – tried desperately to keep it hidden, but somewhere in his deep subconscious he had always known. It was tiring and seemed to keep him in a perpetual state of exhaustion.

Kabuto had grown up with no lack of love. His adopted parents showered it on him frequently, especially to erase lingering memories of the bloody massacre of Kikyo Pass that he had been found in. Still, he had never felt any warmth, and he had never felt any sense of love for them in return. Or anyone, for that matter...

So... as a child, he had yearned for it, spending sleepless nights wondering why he had never found that person, that one person that completed his being. He would stare into the darkness until he could take it no longer, and he would begin to weep, finally falling into a restless slumber when exhaustion claimed him.

All the while, his mind screamed one word. One question.

Why?

Was he not good enough? Did he not try hard enough? Answers were never shadowed in darkness like these were.

He knew that he had his whole life to meet people, but he couldn't stop himself from searching relentlessly through acquaintances he made. Subtly, of course. They were never the one. Never right. _Never_ _perfect._

Impatience seemed to drive his heart into a depth of despair others could not fathom. He ached so badly for a connection, for something that would tie him down to this world, lest he drift away among the clouds.

And then... then he had turned cold. Nothing touched the far reaches of his frozen heart, and he began to like it that way. The pain was mostly gone, blocked out for so long that he rarely thought about it.

It became habit.

He began to forget.

It turned to a dull ache that caught in his chest, and even that became second nature. For now, he would feel nothing.

The day he had defected, become a turncoat – though he had never felt any particular allegiance to the Leaf village – was the first time he felt his calm shatter.

All this time, he had been communicated with via message and stealthy shinobi, ready to do their master's bidding. But, on that day, he met his new master, and everything began to change for him. Dizzily, he stared at the man before him, not intimidated, but in awe... and another nameless emotion that plagued his heart rather than mind. His breath had stuck in his throat, an excruciating sensation rumbled in his chest, feeling as if it threatened to push his ribs outward at any moment and wash his whole body in pain. He began to feel many things, and above all, he knew he would do anything for this man. This man who would grow to plague his thoughts and dreams for the countless years he had served him.

Seven years in a row had he gone through the same routine his master wished and became the deadliest deception, a stealthy gatherer of information that didn't hide in the shadows. No, he was the kind of spy that could stand face to face and lie so convincingly that you ate up every word of it.

He felt alive again. Truly alive.

And now, he had a reason to live. He would follow this man, to the grave if necessary. Because he loved him.

This reason hadn't presented itself until recently, when his master had begun acting strange – stranger than usual. Kabuto it seemed had suddenly become hyperaware of every glance or brush of skin. It wasn't like him to be flustered, but he found his face heating every time his snake lord looked at him.

A week it had been, since that... interesting late night encounter. Everything, it seemed had gone back to normal, as if nothing had ever happened.

He could still feel the tingle on his lips when he awoke in the middle of the night, gasping and sweating profusely. He groaned and brought a hand to cover his eyes and face. Why was this happening to him? How had long dead memories and emotions been dredged up to consume this trodden man? He didn't want to think about it; he just wanted it to all go away. Like before.

He had given up on the fairy-tale farce called love. All he needed was himself. _Yet you admit you love Orochimaru, _a small voice told him. One cannot hide things from oneself. How irritating.

Yet, somehow he couldn't bring himself to complain. His usual nightmares were turning into gloriously erotic dreams of his master and he would rather be dealing with the latter rather than the former any day. Still... he would have to do something eventually, to quell this need that was being raised every time he saw the man. Orochimaru could never understand a purposeless feeling like love, so obviously, telling him was out of the question.

He didn't want a physical relationship, though, unless the other person was willing to give their heart over as well. He simply felt too vulnerable otherwise. To Kabuto, sex was in many ways an expression of love, something to be shared with the one person that you belong with.

He wasn't going to get anymore sleep that night, so he grudgingly decided to slip outside to train his body until morning and then he would set to his work for the day. There were only a few hours until light would come and he felt as though he could use the physical exertion. The many halls and corridors of Otogakure were concealed in darkness but it still only took him a few minutes to reach one of the hidden entry points and slip into the black night.

By the time morning came, he was dirty, slightly bloody, and his body was glistening with the sheen of his effort, but he felt much better. The tension just drained from your body when you gave yourself over to the calculated motions and kept one movement flowing seamlessly into the next. Kabuto had lost himself for a time, coming to know peacefulness from his restless mind.

As he headed back into the underground complex, he felt a sigh escape his body. Badly in need of bathing now he headed to one of the showers near his room. Kabuto abhorred staying filthy, liking things to be neat and tidy, and the grime that he had ignored before was now making him want to claw at his skin. He was probably just irritated with himself still.

Ridding himself of the sash at his waist, his shirts, sandals, and the tie in his hair, he removed his glasses to place them upon a ledge and stripped away the rest of his clothing as he stepped into the already steaming shower. To say that Kabuto liked the water hot was an understatement; he often turned it up so high as to almost hurt. The burn on his skin was, as always, a pleasurable sensation and he swallowed a gasp that threatened to escape. Indeed, it was quite surprising when he found his back pressed flush with something hard and cold.

Moreover, he was shocked to find pale hands snake around his chest and rub teasingly over hardened nipples, enticing a moan out of him, "A-ahh..." Before he could stop himself, he was leaning back into that inviting touch, head tilting to the side to see raven black hair spilling over his shoulder, but he'd never had a doubt as to who it was. No one would ever touch him as familiarly as the snake sannin would, most likely out of fear that they would be offered up as one of his next experiments. He began to lose control over the situation rapidly, starting to slip into happy oblivion where all that mattered were those beautiful hands roaming his body.

He found himself pushed roughly up against the tiles, cool hands trailing his back, thumbs dipping into that lovely bend in the center, and to the top of his tail bone, gliding ever outward along the very top of his rump to rest on hips. Embarrassingly, his body wanted nothing more than to arch itself very inappropriately against the older man's body, which he was sure would be nude, having stepped into the medic's shower.

He fought away these thoughts and turned around, silver bangs stuck to his face, water gliding in thin streams down his cheeks. He brushed at his hair absently, trying to get his vision to focus more, considering the other man had moved back a ways when Kabuto had turned around, and he was finding it rather difficult to read the expression on his master's face.

Orochimaru took a step forward again and the medic could make out a sly look on his face – an expression that clearly made Kabuto nervous, "L-lord Orochimaru.....what a-are you doing in h-...h-here?

"I'm disappointed Kabuto. You're much smarter than that. That, and..." Orochimaru leaned in beside one of his ears to playfully nip, "...I know you've thought about it already before. There's really no sense in hiding it." He smiled against the boy's cheek. "Especially after that lovely display you put on in your lab," these last words were whispered seductively in Kabuto's ear, coercing a deep red blush to spread across his cheeks before he composed himself.

It wasn't really so much that he was embarrassed about what they were discussing but rather the positive reaction he and his treacherous body had given the sannin on their last 'intimate' encounter – not to mention, the fact that Orochimaru was pointing it out to him. He found himself not knowing what to say, for once.

"Orochimaru-sama..." He began, but his mind refused to think further, and so he stared stupidly at the man he'd given his loyalty to.

The snake sannin chose to cut those words short and made his subordinate gasp as he leaned into the younger man and roughly pressed his tongue into the wet opening. Kabuto quite literally couldn't breathe for the longest moment, but when he inhaled finally it was into his lord's mouth, and god, did it taste enthralling. Kabuto didn't want to let go. He just wanted this to last longer...to just _last._

But, his mind was screaming warning signals at him and he forced himself away from that tempting mouth being offered freely to him. What was he doing? The right thing, he assured himself.

Kabuto turned his head slightly to the side. He didn't want to look into those breathtaking eyes anymore, "Orochimaru-sama...I-I...I simply can't."

"Kabuto, I don't think you fully understand. No one ever refuses me. And you," he dug fingers into his otonin's chin and turned it forcibly to look at him, "are no exception."

Kabuto didn't have a retort to that, nor did he really think his master wanted one. Wisely, he chose to stay silent.

"I have waited long enough, my dear Kabuto. Maybe I should have taken you as my own when you first came to me, hmm? I had thought about doing just that, to insure your loyalty I suppose. But, I thought surely that you would come to me one day – freely. Just like you had given me your loyalty, freely."

The man leaned in very close again, to whisper soft words, warm breath mingling with his own, "...I always get what I want."

Kabuto sighed, leaning his head back against the cool tiles. Sometimes he felt the strings around him more now than when he been with Sasori; maybe things hadn't changed. He didn't mind being a tool, used to do his master's will, but...was he really still just a puppet?

--

**A/N:** There it is. Chapter 3 in all its shining glo-.....well, I guess this one doesn't really shine. XD I want to make something very clear though: This story WILL NOT contain any nonconsensual sex, i.e. rape. NO RAPE. I hate anything pertaining to sexual assault, even though I really wouldn't put it past Orochimaru. I think he'd probably never force anything upon Kabuto though, and it's not like Kabuto's really weak of anything so I think he'd probably fight back, with a vengeance!

P.S.~ Thanks for the reviews on Perfection (they really made me happy!) and please review here! Next chapter will contain smut! Yay smut! Oh noes, not the porn...^^


End file.
